This invention relates to an apparatus and method for separating flat plate electrolysis cell frame members apart and more particularly to an apparatus and method for separating the frame members apart from a series of cells in an electrolyzer to remove a single cell, gasket or membrane from the electrolyzer without having to shift the cell frame members of the electrolyzer one at a time.
When a single damaged cell frame member, gasket or membrane needs to be serviced or removed from a series of cell frame members in an electrolyzer, it is known to shift each cell frame, one at a time, using a shifter mechanism to get at the cell frame member, gasket or membrane to be worked on. An electrolyzer can contain up to as many as 120 cell frame members and shifting each cell frame is time consuming and requires shutting down the electrolyzer for a period of time. In addition, it is not uncommon, using this shifting method, to ruin several membranes worth up to several thousand dollars each and regasketing of the series of cell frame flanges with new gaskets.
Membranes can be ruined for example if the membrane is exposed to the atmosphere and it drys out. The membrane can dry in the length of time it takes to install the membrane in an electrolyzer. When a membrane drys it tends to shrink for example about 6-8 percent and such shrinkage pulls the edges of the membrane which leads to ripping of the membrane. Once the membrane shrinks it is very difficult to realign the membrane and gaskets exactly against the cell frame member as it was before it was disturbed during shifting of the cell frame members. Thus, the compressed gasket portion of the membrane may be positioned in the active area of the cell. The compressed part of the membrane exposed to the active area of the cell is a site for failure and electrolyte leakage within the cell.
It is therefore desired to provide a novel method and device for removing a cell frame, gaskets or membrane from a series of cell frames in an electrolyzer without having to shift the cell frame members of an electrolyzer unit one at a time. It is further desired to provide a novel method and device for removing a cell frame, gasket or membrane from a series of cell frames in an electrolyzer unit without damaging the membrane and gaskets of the electrolyzer.